Cimarron County, Oklahoma
Cimarron County is a county located in the U.S. state of Oklahoma. The 2000 census shows it has the least population of any county in Oklahoma. As of 2000, the population is 3,148. Its county seat is Boise City6. Geography This is the only county in the United States that borders on four states: Colorado, Kansas, New Mexico, and Texas. According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,769 km² (1,841 sq mi). 4,753 km² (1,835 sq mi) of it is land and 16 km² (6 sq mi) of it (0.33%) is water. It also has the highest elevation in Oklahoma (4970 feet above sea level) on the Black Mesa. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 56/U.S. Highway 412 * U.S. Highway 64 * U.S. Highway 287 * U.S. Highway 385 * State Highway 3 Adjacent counties *Baca County (north) *Morton County (northeast) *Texas County (east) *Dallam County (south) *Union County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 3,148 people, 1,257 households, and 868 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (2/sq mi). There were 1,583 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 85.77% White, 0.57% Black or African American, 1.02% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 9.94% from other races, and 2.54% from two or more races. 15.41% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,257 households out of which 31.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.40% were married couples living together, 6.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.90% were non-families. 29.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.60% under the age of 18, 6.40% from 18 to 24, 23.40% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 18.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 97.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,625, and the median income for a family was $36,250. Males had a median income of $24,327 versus $18,110 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,744. About 13.90% of families and 17.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.20% of those under age 18 and 10.10% of those age 65 or over. Further reading The Worst Hard Time: The Untold Story of Those Who Survived the Great American Dust Bowl, by Timothy Egan, published by Houghton Mifflin (2006) includes much about the history of Cimarron County in the 20th century. Cities and towns *Boise City *Keyes *Felt *Kenton ---- Category:Cimarron County, Oklahoma Category:Counties of Oklahoma